fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter's Envoy/Script
Get Those Gifts! Before Battle * Sharena: It's time for the winter festival, Kiran. Come on! Let me tell you about it... We place presents by the pillows of children while they're sleeping- What? You already know all about it? I should have realized! But if that's the case, we should get going. Time for some fun! Scene Transition * Alfonse: The winter festival is quite fascinating, actually. Its roots lie in ancient beliefs surrounding the winter solstice... As tradition has it, on the night of the solstice, the gods of the underworld take flight and go hunting... Anyone who sees them will be marked as prey and dragged down into the underworld. * Sharena: Alfonse! That's terrifying! I thought this festival was meant to be fun... * Alfonse: Now? certainly it is! But in the past... it was quite different. That's what I was talking about: old traditions... This tournament began as a way to encourage training in combat-to stand a chance against the gods. * Sharena: The tournament! I almost forgot all about it. I hear that the prize is pretty amazing... * Alfonse: Well...yes. It should be something remarkable. * Anna: If there's a prize to be won, then there are battles to be fought! Prepare yourselves! After Battle * Lissa: Chrom, this is bad! If we lose, then we won't have any presents to give everybody! * Chrom: that may be, but I don't see what choice we have. We'll have to retreat for now, Lissa. Tinsel Tussle Before Battle * Tharja: Oh-ho-ho... So happy...we're spending the winter festival together, just the two of us... * Robin: Uh, Tharja... This is a tournament. Our opponents are here, in fact. * Tharja: It seems like just yesterday I wanted to hex all of those cute couples at the festival...each and every one... Something changed my mind this year. It must be because I'm so happy! * Robin: Tharja? Are you listening to me? Tharja? After Battle * Tharja: For getting in the way of my "normal practice," I'll curse each and every one of you! Uh... No. That's not right. What I meant to say was... Let's all celebrate together! * Robin: Tharja... Are you feeling OK? We had better retreat for now and meet up with Chrom and Lissa. Come on. If You’re Good... Before Battle * Chrom: We need to win this one. Otherwise the Shepherds won't get any presents. That's why we're here! * Lissa: You're right. As soon as we get home, we'll be stuffing their stockings with gifts... * Robin: You may know your way around the battlefield, but I have crafted some strategies specifically for this festival. * Tharja: If you defeat us, I'll curse your children, their children, and their children's children... * Chrom: Here we go! After Battle * Chrom: You win. We'll have to devise another strategy for filling everyone's stockings. * Sharena: Hooray! We did it! * Anna: Good. Where's the prize? I'm hoping it's quality gems or expensive clothing... * Sharena: No idea. Maybe we should try taking a look in this sack. * Alfonse: And we've lost them... Haven't we, Summoner? We won't hear a thing out of them but the tournament prizes for a while, at least... That reminds me-do you know anything about why we give presents at the winter festival? According to legend, the one who delivered the presents originally set out on a search for a gift- * Sharena: Oh, my... Commander Anna, take a look at this! There really are gems here! * Anna: Fantastic! This should keep the Order of Heroes' larder stocked through the end of the winter, at least! * Alfonse: Er, yes... Well, I'm just glad that everyone gets to enjoy the festival together. * Sharena: Alfonse! You should try on this outfit! Red suits you, I think... * Alfonse: If that's what it takes... OK, Sharena! Shall we join them for a stroll? Hmm, Summoner? Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts